Tomate
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. La primera palabra de Sarada no fue 'papá', tampoco 'mamá'. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?, ahora Sasuke está enfadado con un tomate... ¡con un tomate! .:SasuSakuSarada:.


**Disclaimer:** Sakura H., Sarada U. y Sasuke U. son personajes de la serie Naruto, obra creada por Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomate<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observaba como su esposa alimentaba a la bebé de doce meses.

— ¡Vamos Sara-chan, aquí viene el avión! —Sakura empujó una cucharada de papilla hacia la niña, quién tenía la boca apretada y fulminaba a su madre con los ojos. La pelirosa soltó un bufido—. Bueno, es lo único que vas a tener.

La menor resopló por la nariz y volteó la cara hacia la ventana. Sus regordetas y rojas mejillas a disposición de su madre. Sakura frunció el ceño y se pellizcó una parte de la nuca.

— Uh, está un poco caprichosa últimamente. —expresó. Sasuke sopló una carcajada seca mientras se acercaba al refrigerador.

— Es como tú. —eso hizo que se ganara una mirada asesina de parte de su mujer, pero él lo pasó por alto mientras escudriñaba el interior de la nevera.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! —se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró—. No sé que le pasa... —musitó arrastrando la mirada hacia Sarada, que seguía entretenida con lo que había al otro lado de la ventana.

Sasuke se dejó caer en una silla perezosamente, llevándose un tomate a la boca.

— ¿Has comprobado su temperatura?

Sakura parpadeó hacia él.

— ¿Qué?

Inclinó el mentón hacia su retoño mientras masticaba. Tragó y continuó:

— Tiene las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Sakura volteó a mirar a Sarada, comprobando que lo que había dicho él era verdad. Acarició una de las mejillas, sintiendo que estaba un poco caliente, pero que no parecía ser fiebre, además de que se había cerciorado tocándole la frente. La pelirosa arqueó una ceja con extrañeza.

— No tiene fiebre. —aclaró, aprovechando para ajustar el broche rosa que recogía el cabello azabache de la bebé.

Él le dio otra mordida al tomate y gruñó cuando el sabor inundó su paladar otra vez, contemplando cómodamente desde su silla el panorama familiar. De repente, Sarada tenía sus ojos ubicados en el manjar de color rojo que él estaba degustando.

Sarada succionó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos hacia dónde estaba situado Sasuke. La mujer pestañeó y rastrilló su dedo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sarada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sara-chan? —inmediantamente Sakura trasladó su atención en su esposo—. Sasuke, creo que quiere el tomate.

El morocho alzó una ceja, deteniendo la labor de su mandíbula.

— Hmp.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun, dale un poco! ¿no ves que está desesperada? — el azabache movió sus ojos hacia su hija, y pudo verificar lo que decía su mujer, sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

— Coge tú uno.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se echó entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te cuesta darle un poco a tu hija?

— ¿Qué te cuesta levantar tu delicioso culo de ahí y coger otro tomate para tu hija?

Ella se ruborizó tenuemente y masculló entre dientes, dándole un fugaz vistazo a su bebé. Frunció los labios y señaló muy de cerca uno de sus mofletes.

— Mírala, ¡sus mejillas son tan rojas como los tomates!, eso sólo demuestra cuán quiere uno. ¿Quieres que le salgan dos manchas en forma de tomate, eh, eh?

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

— ¡Venga Sasuke! no voy a desperdiciar un tomate por darle una puntita, ¡no seas egoísta! —le tiró una servilleta arrugada para pincharle más.

Finalmente, Sasuke gruñó y le ofreció sin ganas a Sarada el tomate. La azabache bajó sus brazos y movió los ojos sobre la esfera roja. Sakura suspiró con frustración.

— ¡Ay por el amor de Dios, trae! —le arrebató la hortaliza y troceó un pedazo pequeño con sus dedos, luego extendió su mano frente a ella tras devolvérselo a su marido. En sólo una fracción de segundo, Sarada trasladó sus orbes negros sobre el dedo de su madre.

— Tomate.

La mano de Sakura permaneció paralizada como si el jutsu de Shikamaru estuviera trabajando en ella. Incluso el tomate de Sasuke cayó en la mesa cuando escuchó el balbuceo difícilmente pronunciado por la niña pero distinguible. Los labios de Sakura empezaron a temblar, y de repente sus manos estaban aferradas al borde del trono para bebés en el que Sarada estaba acomodada.

— ¡Sarada! ¡dilo otra vez, cariño! — mientras Sakura seguía motivando a la pelinegra a que lo repitiera de nuevo al tiempo que la alentaba para que dijese ''mamá'' o ''papá'', Sasuke estaba estoico en su silla, sin desclavar los ojos del bebé que estaba haciendo muecas y gesticulando con la boca para proferir balbuceos que no eran mucho más claros que lo anterior. Quizá, mirarla con toda su atención desde su sitio y en silencio, era su forma de transmitirle ánimos a la niña para que dijese otra cosa, ¿por qué no ''papá''?

— _Tomate._

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez repetitivamente, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se aguaron de repente.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sarada ha dicho su primera palabra! —mas cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, ella se calló—. ¿Sasuke?

Una versión estrangulada de un ''Hmp'' fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Sakura no sabía si reírse o llorar de felicidad, ¿estaba Sasuke emocionado? ¿decepcionado de que la primera palabra de Sarada fuera ''tomate'' y no ''papá''?. La pelirosa ahogó una risa y aguantó las lágrimas. Extendió el brazo para tomar el tomate que estaba abandonado en la mesa y se lo acercó a Sarada.

— ¿Quieres? —inquirió Sakura, sorbiendo por la nariz. Al otro lado su marido gruñó y fulminó al tomate con la mirada. Sakura se encogió de hombros y rió. Vaya, ahora Sasuke estaba enfadado con un tomate... ¡con un **_tomate_**!

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio, con sólo el ruido de succión que la boca de la Uchiha menor producía al sorber los trocitos de tomate que su madre le ofrecía en el dedo. Observándola ahí, con las facciones calcadas de su padre —excepto la frente—, carente de mucha emoción y disfrutando la recién descubierta avidez por aquellas hortalizas que su padre también tenía, una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Sakura.

— ¿Sabes?, —susurró—, se parece más a ti. —espió a su hombre por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo una pequeña sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Pero no fue eso lo que le fascinó; fue lo vulnerable que se veía. Se limpió la garganta y desvió la mirada, pues se sabía que a Sasuke no le iba a gustar si lo pillaba en un momento en el que estaba con la guardia baja. Así que, con la voz ronca y la risa burbujeando en su pecho, añadió:—. Pero bien, definitivamente quería ese tomate.

* * *

><p><em>Amé como quedó.<em>

_Sí, Sasuke parece muy frío, pero no me gusta pintarlo de cursi todo. Me gusta cómo es, y aún así que se palpe lo que siente hacia su hija. _

_Esta fue una escena SasuSakuSarada, sé que estoy escribiendo mucho sobre esta familia, prometo traer algo sólo sasusaku... ¡pero es que estoy muy emocionada y las ideas surgen en mi mente muy rápido! ¡Daw!_

_Y claro, tenía que hacer algo con tomates, que ya sé que no se ve que a ella le gusten... ¡pero sería muy lindo! ya sabe, Sasuke y Sarada compartiendo un tomate... oins. (?_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero que dejen un **review**!_


End file.
